


Feel the Beat

by Canadiantardis



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Kinktober is here! First one is Handjobs!





	Feel the Beat

The sound of the bass thrummed through Katie’s chest until she could barely think. Bodies pressed against her on all sides, a couple were familiar, but the rest were strangers. She thanked her friends for convincing her to loosen up with a couple shots, or else the crowd of people would have caused her to freak out. As it was, she closed her eyes to listen to the beat only, dancing along with the crowd with a smile on her lips.

The club was packed with college students and older looking for some fun and to blow off steam. Dim lights, great booze, and music so loud, Katie knew she would get some ringing the moment she and her friends left the dance floor.

For a moment, the bass faded as the song ended, and Katie blinked her eyes open, catching sight of a man glancing around the room. They locked together for only a moment before he looked away, taking her breath with his gaze. His dark eyes entranced her with only that moment, and she was quick to motion to her friends that she was going to leave the dance floor.

Only Allura noticed, and she nodded without complaint. The others were too busy with the new beat, dancing with each other, their arms tight around the other that, if Katie had been sober, would have taken blackmail evidence to tease them with. As it were, Katie only smiled sloppily before she looked back for the man she had caught eyes with.

She found the man soon enough, he hadn’t left his place at a table. Katie took note that he was alone, by the single glass of half-empty beer, and he looked rather comfortable watching the dancing bodies writhe on the dance floor.

“Are you with anyone?” She shouted, however. It was best to be clear before something happened.

The man, he looked to be just a few years older than Katie, looked her up and down with a smirk curling his lips. “Nope, alone.”

“Mind if I join you then?” Katie cocked a hip out, a slip of skin peeking between her loose shirt and short shorts. She never normally wore so little fabric, but Allura and their other friends had made compromise after compromise to get the usually-timid college student to put down her books and live a little.

The smirk grew into a smile and the man nodded. “Lance. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Katie.”

* * *

Lance, despite the mostly-drunk beer, was still more sober than Katie. He laughed kindly at her slurring words, oohed and aahed at her wit when she focused hard enough on it, and inched closer and closer to her until their sides were pressed against one another. Every inch that grazed her skin practically burned.

Growing bold – and more sober the longer she stayed with him, as he got a couple bottles of water the two shared – Katie left a hand on his thigh as they spoke. The fabric of his jeans felt nice, and she laid her hand flat, applying a bit of pressure to gauge Lance’s reaction.

The reaction was just what she hoped for: he shifted closer, his hands – previously cordial and on safe places like her shoulder or not on her at all – now moving to her back and lower.

“How clearly are you thinking?” He leant close to her to speak.

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” She replied with a smile, not a single slur in her speaking. “Want to go somewhere more… private?”

As she asked, her hand slid up Lance’s jeans, curling inward suggestively. Lance shifted immediately to accommodate the hand with a gasp.

“You sure?”

Her answer was a deep kiss, surprising the man before she felt a hand wrap around her short hair and him kissing back.

She pulled away before fishing for her phone. “But I do need to let my friends know.”

“Of course.” Lance nodded, and she sent off a quick text to her group chat, telling them all what she planned on doing.

Surprisingly, Allura was the first to respond before Katie put her phone away: _Get it! Safely. Call if you need a pick-up!_

“Okay, let’s go.”

The two stood and looked around the dance floor for the exit. They walked quickly, Lance with his arm looped around Katie’s waist and Katie sneakily slipping her hand into one of Lance’s back pockets. She gave a squeeze and smiled mischievously at the reaction she got from the man, and it seemed to spur him forward faster.

They didn’t make it past the alley once they left the club. Katie was getting antsy for something, and she wasn’t about to wait for a taxi to reach them.

She cornered Lance into the alleyway, leaning all of her onto him until his back was against a wall and her lips were trying to crush his. She enjoyed the fact Lance hadn’t been prepared to fight for control over the situation.

She smiled into the kiss as a hand slipped into his pants, ensuring victory as he gasped, his hips bucking into her hand.

“Needy, are we?” She purred, pulling back to look up at the man. “Mind if I help you out?”

“Uh, yea, yeah, but-” Lance spoke quickly when Katie moved to get on her knees. “But, only a handie. It’s so gross for anything else.”

An eyebrow rose, but as she looked around, Katie had to agree. The ground was littered in garbage, and who knew who else had had the same idea as them.

“Alright.” She nodded, straightening up.

Looking around, Katie made sure no one could see them before she went to business. She slipped a hand back into Lance’s pants to play with him, watching how the boner began to show itself to her through the clothes. She smiled at the gasps Lance made and how he moved under her hands. While she would have loved to draw it out, the area wasn’t the best place for foreplay.

She unbuckled his pants and moved them out of the way, shifting the underwear as well until Lance’s cock was free of all fabric. Katie took a moment to it out, and she felt anticipation – and a small amount of hope that something good comes out of this – send a shiver down her spine.

In lieu of lube, Katie spat into her hand before she took a hold of Lance’s cock, giving it a couple test squeezes to see how much pressure she needed for it to be pleasurable for the man. Once she found the pressure where he was squirming and breathing yeses, she smiled playfully and began pumping her hand.

Lips planted along her neck, and Katie gasped at the nips and sucking sensation that had her momentarily seeing stars. She moaned quietly, exposing more of her neck for Lance to play with while she took his dick in alternating hands. He helped by thrusting his hips into her hands, his movements growing faster.

It was over all too quickly, with Lance giving a quick warning before he came. Katie quietly thanked him for the warning so she could move away and let go of his cock to avoid the cum. Even if she did like the look of cum on her, she’d rather it was in a bedroom, where only her partner could see their masterpiece.

Lance was panting, his teeth grazing Katie’s jugular, making her neck feel warm and wet.

“I’d love to stay like this, but it’s getting cold.” Katie said with a laugh in her tone. “Do you have anyplace in mind where we can warm up?”

“Oh, uh, right, yeah.” Lance quickly tucked himself in before he looked down at Katie. “Gods, you’re really good at that.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at the compliment.

“Wanna come over to my place?”

“Of course. Are we about to have more fun? I’m feeling ridiculously sober and horny after that.” Katie cupped Lance’s crotch with a hand, a coy smile on her face now as he gasped. “Are you still horny?”

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off Kinktober with a ship I seem to love writing smut for, lmao


End file.
